Various applications allow multiple users to view and/or edit the same content item or a user to access the same content item from multiple devices. A problem will often arise when two people or computers change the same content item at the same time or within a period in which the content item has not synced with other parallel versions. In this instance, it may be difficult to merge the changes since each version may contain changes not present in the other. Instead, what often happens is that two versions of the content item are saved with one being marked as a conflicted copy. This method ensures that all changes are preserved and no user's work is overwritten by another. Accordingly, users are left with two copies of the same content item without knowing which version contains a particular set of changes. It can, therefore, be desirable to determine a way to both minimize the occurrence of such conflicted copies and present the differences between versions to users in an intuitive manner.